Good bye Tal
by EpicMustacheMonkeyProductions
Summary: This is a story / good bye present for my best friend that moved away, I miss her loads and even though I speak to her on face book its not the same...you are everything to me tal and I miss you so much 3 well, lifes a waffle and so is the world...WAFFLES FOR ALL -throws spagetti in the air- IM BLIND YEY, and this is sasori X tal my friend


**Here you go tal, the story that killed me in the making of writing **

Every small thrust the puppet master made sent Tal into pure bliss and- wait, to far forward lets skip back a couple hours so it makes sense maybe.

Talia was your average girl, she was standing against a wall down a ally way just around the corner from a popular bar. Tal had always liked solitude. She had been waiting for a friend when some men came around the corner, drunk. "Hey there pretty lady" one of them said, Tal instantly tried to get away but one of the men pinned her against the wall, no escape. "Wanna come have some fun with us" asked a black haired man, "no no sasuke, if you ask she wont...you have to use force" a blond said to the other man that goes by the name of sasuke uchiha. "Get away from me" shouted Talia. The girls screams echoed down the ally way and right into a young mans ears, the young mans name was Sasori. Sasori instantly wanted to know what was going on, the red head followed the noise to a ally way. There he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, the thugs caught his sight and instantly sasori knew he had to do something about it.

Hiding around the corner he motioned for his blond friend to come help. Deidara. The two males worked together, Sasori used his puppet ninja skills to keep all the men still as Deidara ran and placed a small dot of his explosive clay on there head. Talia was still trapped under the mans grip as dei muttered something and the clay exploded, Tal was lucky to survive without a scratch. The female red head was amazing at what she just watched. Deidara and Sasori walked proudly around the corner to meet Talia. "Are you ok?" Asked Deidara, "please tell me they wernt your friends and I just got dragged over here for no reason". "N-no, they were just random people" talia spoke quietly still trying to understand what just happened. "As long as your ok" said Sasori as he turned around to walk off, deidara reached out and grabbed his arm then gave him a look *perv mode enabled*. While the ninjas were exchanged rape faces talia finally snapped back to reality and looked straight at sasori and deidara "no way, your deidara and sasori, the ninja from the akatsuki, right?", "oh great she noticed us" sighed deidara. "Anyway since you know us we were wondering if you wanted to come back with us to our apartment?" Asked sasori, "sure why not" replied talia. "Great" smirked deidara and got a elbow in the belly of sasori.

Back at the apartment of puppet and human, the three of them were sitting at the table eating ramen and talking about anything that came up...and I dont mean sasoris growing problem or deidaras giant grin. Deidara, who seemed to have this planned out, said "so you guys wanna watch a movie, just got a new one?" Sasori and Talia agreed to this idea. Half a hour later deidara and sasori were sat either side of talia on the couch watching a horror movie. A jump scare caused Talia to jump and gave sasori the opportunity to comfort her by putting his arm around her, making deidara scream and throw the popcorn in the air and making it rain down in front if the t.v screen. Deidara glanced at sasori and saw that he was staring at him, sasori gave the 'help me' look and deidara instantly knew what he needed help with. The blond could see that Talia was interested in sasori so he knew it wouldnt be hard. Dei smiled at sasori and gave him the 'im on it' look then jumped behind the couch. Sasori looked back at the t.v screen with his arm still around the girl red head. Deidara slowly appeared behind the pair and slowly and carefully pushed there faces together until sasori and talia were joined in a kiss.

Dei knew were this would head so he quickly called tobi and arranged to go out with the rest of the akatsuki...yet again. Just before deidara left he nodded at sasori and ran out the door. Sasori knew that it was now or never so he brought it up a notch. (Ok, now to rape my mind)

Sasori slid his tongue along talias bottom lip asking for entrance, Tal didn't need to be asked twice and opened her mouth straight away allowing sasoris tongue to explore the dark and wet cavern that was talias mouth. The puppet master rubbed there tongues together receiving a small moan off his girl, the sound of talia moaning was the best sound in the world according to sasori. Sasori decided that he would continue this is his room incase dei and tobi were to return early. Sasori picked tal up, she rapped her legs around his waist still kissing him, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her of the bed before lying on top of her deepening to kiss. Sasoris hands started to stray, they ran up and down her back continuing down and back up her legs before reaching her hips *perv mode enabled*. Talia loved the feeling of sasoris smooth skin, so she allowed his hands to find there way up the shirt she was wearing and up her stomach. The red head broke the kiss just to pull talias shirt over her head. She flashed a devilish grin at him before removing her bra quickly to. Sasoris eyes scanned her chest area before kissing her again and resting each hand on her boobs. (unless she is a guy and i dont know that DUM DUM DUM XD)

Talia unbuttoned the shirt sasori was wearing and rested her hands on his chest, he felt soft and she liked that. Sasori wasn't going to stop now, he was to far forward and nobody could stop him when he was in a state like this, poor tal was the bate...or at least I say poor, she probably thinks lucky. I should shut the waffle up and continue the story...yer that sounds good.

Sasori slid his hands down her chest again and stopping at the top of her jeans to unbuckle the belt and pull them down to her ankles, next came her underwear that had a line of her juices on. (O.O what am I doing with my life) Sasori smirked and pulled away from the kiss, he put one finger on her lips and he slowly moved it down, going threw the middle of her boobs and down her stomach till his finger stopped at her private place, he slowly pushed his finger into her and that caused tal to gasp. He wiggled the finger about inside before pulling it out leaving a clear liquid over his finger and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled his pants down to his ankles...he forgot to wear underwear today so that was no problem.

Sasori pulled talia out of the bed and onto the floor, he pointed to the ground and commanded "kneel and suck". Tal nodded and got down on her knees before taking all of sasoris throbbing length into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it giving sasori great pleasure, "mmmmmm" the red head moaned as talias magic mouth made its magic. (if that made sense :P)

Sasori moaned louder and louder until he was almost at his limit. Talia sensed this to as she started to suck harder and faster until without warning sasori 'exploded' filling talias mouth with his seed, she didnt care and swallowed it all (dang girl). Sasori laid her back on the bed, got back on top of her...this time in between her legs and he looked at her and she got the message and nodded. Sasori smiled and thrust into her, tal took this feeling well and enjoyed it...she was already wet and she had just finished sucking sasori so it wouldnt hurt. Slowly the red head stated to thrust in and out of her, this was tals turn to moan loudly in pleasure. Dei and tobi walked into the apartment,,heard the moans and turned around and walked out the door again (slowly back away XD). Sasori thrust in and out harder and harder faster and faster, Talia moaning louder and louder each time, she was screaming his name at one point.

Deidara walked back into the apartment with tobi and sat in the sofa, deidara took out a camera and recorded everything that could be heard "this should be fun to show the akatsuki" laughed deidara as him and tobi tried not to show the fact that they were listening.

Sasori eventually came and after he did he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her panting and covered in swear, Talia turned around to face him also panting and smiled big "lets do this again sometime", sasori nodded "but dont be late, you know i dont like to be kept waiting". Talia gave a small laugh before falling asleep next to him with her head on his chest and his arms around her.

**This story was dedicated to my best friend who just moved away, this is a late good bye present as it took a long time to write and I thought hey why not, and also dont ask me what the waffle is with saying waffle a lot now cuz i have no clue...anyway, this story is for my best friend and that is who the female character talia is, so yer...all i can say now is that tal-tal you are amazing and ill always remember you, missing you lots and I wish you luck with everything and ill always be there for you...**

**Miss you - kat 3 **


End file.
